


The Ass Who Loved Me

by greeneyedciel



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Falling In Love, Fights, Friendship/Love, Gen, High School, Izaya being an asshole, Izuo - Freeform, Love, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Playboy Izaya, Rough Sex, Sex, Shizaya - Freeform, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2018-12-09 02:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyedciel/pseuds/greeneyedciel
Summary: Shizuo Heiwajima was your average first year cursed with superhuman strength and a horrible temper, but he was determined to turn his life around for the better. That is, until he landed on Izaya Orihara's radar. Now all Shizuo wants is for the self proclaimed playboy to leave him alone so he can graduate without destroying their entire school in a fit of rage. Unfortunately, Izaya has other plans in mind.





	1. The First Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kanra_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanra_chan/gifts).



Shizuo clenched his black bag that hung over his right shoulder anxiously. This year will be different, he chanted over and over as he dressed in his light blue uniform during the early hours of the morning. He would not loose his temper. He would not throw a desk. Gangs would avoid him, and he would peacefully graduate from Raijin without any major incidents. He could enter a university if he studied hard enough. Shizuo always thought about becoming a detective, or maybe he’d become a nurse. Either one, he decided would be a good career choice for him. He wanted to help people-to be a benefit to society.  

“Shizuo-kun, we’re going to the same school again! Isn’t it exciting?”

Shizuo turned at the familiar voice of his only childhood friend. Shinra jogged towards him bag in hand. “Hi, Shinra.” Shizuo mumbled under his breath oddly embarrassed by his weird friend. Shinra didn’t even look different from his childhood form. His face was still round with baby fat, his dark eyes eagerly drank in the sight of him, but he was much taller than the last time they had met.

“Aren’t you excited? We’re in the same class again too!” His chubby face lit up, “Maybe now you’ll give me that blood sample?” Shinra raised his hands together greedily, “It isn’t fair that you’ve been keeping your bodily secrets all to yourself. Think about all the benefits your blood could bring to the human race!” Shinra gushed followed by the ample use of scientific lingo that Shizuo tuned out.

Shizuo had shifted his weight to his right foot already bored by the conversation. It wasn’t the first time this freak had tried obtaining a blood sample, and it probably wouldn’t be the last, yet this was the only real friend Shizuo had beside Tom-senpai. He silently wished he had gone to his school instead.

“Shizuo, are you even listening to me?” Shinra jabbed Shizuo’s side with his bag until he spotted a biker in all black stop near them. “Celty!” He cried before he pounced on her. “Oh, I missed you! I was so worried when you didn’t come home last night. Were you looking for your head?”

Her yellow, cat eared helmet bobbed yes, but she remained silent.

A sense of familiarity flowed over Shizuo as he observed their interaction. She had a calming aurora that emulated off of her, and he had the faintest feeling that she was an outcast too.

Shinra’s voice pulled Shizuo from his thoughts, “Look at the time! Bye Celty, I’ll be home later.” He gave her a quick, unwanted hug before running back to Shizuo. “We better hurry, or we’ll be late!” Shinra bound towards the looming grey building excitedly.

Shizuo’s earlier determination deflated when they neared the large building. He eyed all the students funneling in through the small gate chatting with friends. A feeling of loneliness swept over him as he watched the others. He already knew it was going to be a long day. Shizuo shifted his honey eyes upwards to negate his loneliness. His eyes trailed up the wall of shimmering glass that appeared to be some sort of balcony that hovered over the main entrance, which is when he noticed a rather small boy in black watching him from above.

“Shizuo!” Shinra’s voice called from the front of the crowd.

Shizuo grunted in acknowledgement even though he knew Shinra couldn’t hear him. His mind, however, drifted to the boy in black. Who was he? Why was he dressed in his middle school uniform? Shizuo mulled over these questions as he shuffled behind the crowd of students

 

* * *

 

The morning passed without incident, so did the afternoon. Shizuo had almost made it through his first official day of high school without an incident. Almost.

It all started when a large group of miscreants circled around him after gym. “Heiwajima, it’s been a long time.” A dirty brunet grinned as he pounded his fist against his outstretched palm. He smelled like shit.

“Yeah, we gotta pay you back for that beating in middle school.” A fake blond with ridiculously stacked hair spoke next.

The group closed in like a pack of hungry wolves while Shizuo stood calmly in the center. “I just want to say before we start that I really hate violence.”

 

The fight didn’t last long. A couple minutes later, Shizuo once again stood in the center surrounded by people strewn across the ground. The only sounds were the cries of pain, Shizuo’s heavy breathing, and the sound of condescended clapping.

“Hey, Shizuo. Meet Izaya Orihara from my junior high. He’s a pretty good guy…well to be honest, he’s not very good at all.” Shinra leaned against the boy in black from this morning. “He’s quite the womanizer as well.” Shinra grinned.  

“That isn’t nice Shinra.” Raven hair mopped over the left side of Izaya’s too pretty, too smug face. The Raven haired asshat lounged against the bench like he owned the whole damn field.

Shinra chuckled, “No, I meant it in a good way.” His body was totally relaxed against Izaya’s in an extremely comfortable manner unlike his interactions with Shizuo.

For some reason, this pissed Shizuo off ever more than the gang that had just jumped him out of the blue. “You!” Shizuo growled, “You piss me off.” His honey, brown eyes narrowed as his upper lip curled back into a feral snarl.

“Aw, why do you have to be like that? I thought we could have some fun together.” His long, dark lashes fluttered playfully.

 This asshole, Shizuo decided, was far to confident with his looks. Before Shizuo even fully realized it, his fist flew at the bench. Wood splintered through the air like it had been made of popsicle sticks. The fact it wasn’t the sound of bones crunching under his large fist enraged him even further. “Stand still you fucking shitbag!” Shizuo spun on his heels to face the asshole who dodged his punch only to find he wasn’t in front of him. “What?” Shizuo spun around wildly till something flashed silver followed by a sharp pain across his chest. Shizuo peeked down at his shirt to find the front of his new, button up shirt in tatters.

“See? Isn’t this fun?” Izaya laughed merrily.

It was not fun. It was not fun at all for Shizuo, who had already broken newfound promise of controlling his anger. His body vibrated in pure rage, “I’m going to kill you.” He walked out onto the field to grab the mangled goal post. “Now start running!”

Izaya propped his right hand on his hip while he gave pretentious smirk, “See, you do want to play.” His silver knife gleamed against the sunlight. Izaya pressed the metal against his lips then folded it away in an oddly seductive way. “Ready when you are.”

Shizuo chucked the bent up goal post at the smaller boy.

The boy dodged with ease, “Oh Shizu-chan, how boring. You’ll have to do better than that if you want to get your hands on me.” Izaya flashed a predatory smiled while his body seemed to dance off the field.

Shizuo had to admit that he was rather graceful. “Don’t call me that. My name is Shizuo Heiwajima, and don’t worry.” Shizuo walked to the far end of the field and heaved the opposing team’s goal upwards, “We’re just getting started.” Shizuo snapped the goal post into pieces so he had an angled, metal pole in his right hand.

“I’m sure we are.” Izaya’s laughter filled the whole field. “Now, come get me Shizu-chan.”  

 

 Shizuo chased the bastard all around Ikebukuro for hours like a rabid dog. "Killkillkillkill." Shizuo chanted like a prayer as he followed Izaya's stench. The chased reached its end though when he unfortunately lost Izaya in the large crowd around Sunshine Street. "IZAYA!" Shizuo bellowed before ripping a sign post out of the ground. "I'm going to kill you!" Shizuo hurled the sign as hard as he could across town hoping that it would somehow magically hit the little shit. Of course it didn't, and Shizuo had to run away from the on duty cop like a coward. 

 

Once he arrived home after the long walk back, there was an envelope taped to his door with his name surrounded by little hearts. Shizuo gingerly peeled the envelope from the door before he ripped it open. At first Shizuo thought someone had mislabeled it by mistake for Kasuka because he was the only one who received love letters. As Shizuo read the contents, he finally realized who it was from.

 

_I had so much fun today Shizu-chan!_

_You proved yourself to be a worthy source of entertainment and  I look forward to our future play dates. Hopefully you'll do better at following me next time._

_Yours truly,_

_Izaya Orihara ~_

 

_P.S. Wear your gym clothes next time._

 

Shizuo ripped the letter into a million pieces. "Fucking pervert." He tossed the tiny remains into the garbage. "As if I would indulge his stupid ass." Shizuo shuffled through the living room annoyed at how poorly his day had gone, but at least it was all over now.   

"Nii-san, your boyfriend left you a letter earlier. Did you get it?" Kasuka called from the kitchen.

Shizuo's head snapped upright, "He's not my boyfriend!" he stormed into the small wooden kitchen. "He's just an annoying prick."

Kasuka shoveled a spoonful of chocolate pudding into his mouth, "Oh." He said unceremoniously after he swallowed. 

Shizuo headed to the fridge, "Oh what?" He peered inside for another pudding cup. 

"He introduced himself as your boyfriend to all of us."

Shizuo dropped the last pudding cup on the floor, "Huh? Who-what do you mean by...all of us?" His face contorted in terror. The bastard wouldn't have dared to do something so suicidal. 

"Well he told our parents and myself before he taped the letter to the door. They're happy for you, and I was as well."

Shizuo's fist clenched, "He told our parents?" His voice vibrated with a deep growl.

"Yes. If it's just a misunderstanding, I can let them know he was joking."

Shizuo stood by the fridge for an excruciatingly long moment.

"Nii-san?"

His blond head turned towards the phone, "I'm going to call Shinra and then I'm going to kill Izaya. I'll probably be gone for awhile." He dragged his feet over to their home phone and dialed the number he remembered from the few childhood calls he shared with the four-eyed weirdo. 

"Kishitani residence." Shinra chirped. 

"Hey, I need Izaya's address." Shizuo fought the overwhelming urge to crush the phone

"May I ask why?"

Shizuo gritted his teeth, "Unless you want to end up with a broken arm, I suggest you just tell me now."

"Fine, but I at least need to know why. I can't in good conscious give it to you otherwise."

The plastic phone creaked under the pressure his hand exerted, "Because I am going snap his spine." Shizuo spoke in an oddly calm tone.

"Well, normally I wouldn't give it to you. But, I'd rather not have your rage focused on me." Shinra let out a nervous laugh. "Do you have a pen and paper ready?"

"Just tell me because I don't have time to waste. I want kill him before it gets dark." Shizuo wrote down the the address that Shinra had mumbled into the phone before the call ended with a sudden click. "Kasuka, tell Mom I won't make it to dinner. I have wring a certain bastard's neck." 

Shizuo threw on his shoes and headed out towards the center of Ikebukuro to kill his newfound archenemy. 

 

 

    


	2. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shizuo falls for Izaya's plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> not dead just really busy. I will be updating Twilight Zone within the next week, so stay tuned for that. 
> 
>  
> 
> I hope the wait was worth it <3

 

Shizuo stormed through the streets of Ikebukuro making his way into the nicer part of town. The blond’s temper calmed the closer he got to the modest apartment building that seemed to straddle the divide between the ritzy and normal Ikebukuro living standards. It was grey cement looking thing that seemed like it sprouted out of the ground and unfurled between two tight niched brick buildings that were two stories higher. It was pleasant with potted plants lining the balcony upstairs outside the row of doors. Being only two levels, Shizuo wondered if the rooms were larger than normal.

  
“Fucking showoff asshole. Who does he think he is?” He muttered to recenter his focus on the reason he walked twenty minutes through town on a school night in the first place. “Telling my fucking parents that he’s my fucking boyfriend. Shitbag.” Anger that cooled during his walk boiled once more as he clomped up the small staircase to Izaya’s apartment. He barely glanced at the yellow, pink, and blue flowers that seemed too happy to be alive and too happy to be living so close to such a piece of shit.  
He raised his fist to knock on the grey slate door with the number three on it. “IZAYA-KUN.” He growled. “Come out you shitty louse before I-”

  
The door opened to reveal a small girl in braids. “Are you Shizu-chan?” She grinned. “Kuri, nii-san’s boyfriend is here.” She giggled before grabbing his clenched fist. “Kuri! Didn’t you hear me?” She jumped up and down while she tried to pull him through the doorway to no avail.  

  
“I am not his boyfriend!”

  
Kuri waved his declaration away with a sassy flick of her hand, “Sure, sure.” She rolled her eyes. Her demeanor changed Shizuo tentatively took a single step inside. A wicked grin so similar to her brother’s consumed her round face before she skipped down the short hallway singing, “I-za-ya, I have a surprise for you!”

  
Shizuo sighed and kicked off his shoes before following the tiny, dancing figure whose behavior sharply contrasted his brother Kasuka's. He stood at the end of the hallway that merged into the living room and kitchen where Izaya stood over a small stove violently stirring a silver pot with a wooden spoon too large for his hands.

  
“If it’s another magazine of yours that creepy old man keeps giving to you outside the bus stop…” His crimson eyes went wide when he directed his gaze onto his sister dancing around Shizuo’s lean legs.

  
“Izaya.” Shizuo said flatly confused by the conflicting images of the scrawny boy in a domestic setting.

  
His expression changed from surprised to cruel in a split second, “How is my lovely boyfriend doing? Couldn’t stay away after our play date after school, ne?” The smaller boy purred while moving his closed hand up and down the wood.

His red eyes flickered in a sensual nature that sent small shiver down Shizuo’s spine, “No! I came here to kick…” The blond glanced down at two round faces gripping his pant legs. I can’t do this, he realized frustrated that he couldn't beat sense into the stupid asshole. The whole room was dead silent for two heartbeats before Shizuo opened his mouth, “I came here to talk.” He scuffed his shoe on the fading wood that met the cracking white tile of the kitchen. His downturned gaze focused on the grey rug to his right that sat in front of the medium sized television in the living room only a couple paces away.

  
 “Oh?” Izaya’s tone sounded too gleeful under the circumstances, “You want to talk?”

  
Shizuo turned his head to see Izaya gazing at him with half lidded, ruby eyes that oozed self satisfaction. “My bedroom is right over there.” He crooked his head to the right with a small smirk.

  
Shizuo’s face burned at the mere mention of it, “No! Let’s just go outside.” He grumbled while mentally kicking himself. He never should have come here. He should have controlled himself like he promised hours earlier when he got dressed this morning.

  
Shizuo then concluded, as Izaya raised the slope of the spoon to take a long lick with his devilish tongue, that this shitbag probably wanted this to happen. He wanted Shizuo to come storming after him in the heat of the moment to toy with him. Fucking asshole, Shizuo cursed. He couldn't punch him though-not yet at least.

  
 “Why don’t you two do something useful like setting a spot for Shizuo at the table?” Izaya glared at the moon faced girls swaying back and forth around Shizuo’s legs.

  
“He’s your boyfriend.”

  
Izaya glowered, “Go. Set. The. Table.”

  
The two released Shizuo immediately while grumbling under their breath that nii-san was a meanie. Their retreat left the enemies alone in the small kitchen.

  
Izaya’s eyes danced over him and Shizuo felt hot under his uniform like Izaya’s hands were touching him along his arms to his chest. He felt naked-exposed to the younger boy’s obvious pleasure.

  
“So Shizu-chan, did you enjoy our playtime together today?” His velvety voice purred once more. The smaller boy flipped the stove off quickly before invading Shizuo’s personal space no one else dared to enter. “I could tell you I enjoyed it.” The raven’s hands dug themselves onto either side of Shizuo’s blazer. Thick lashes contrasted the milky smoothness of his cheeks before he opened his eyes. He fluttered his lashes once. Twice. Three times before opening his mouth to speak.

  
“Nii-san, get your butt in here! We’re hungry!” The one with short hair quipped.

  
Izaya sighed and released Shizuo. “Alright.” Izaya’s hands trailed under his blazer along his obliques for some reason unknown to Shizuo. “Come on Shizu-chan.” Izaya grumbled. “Carry the stew to the table, would you?” Izaya’s sulking ended with a smile, “Because your monster hands don't burn, right?”

  
Shizuo puffed his chest, but lifted the pot off the stove. He glanced around the kitchen and saw that everything was pretty sparse when it came to cooking. Shizuo half wondered if this was their only pot.

  
He followed behind Izaya and set it on the table where four bowls sat. “What kind of stew is this?” Shizuo shook the dark contents. Izaya sniffed, “Just eat it. I'm a decent cook, and I'm exploring recipes from other cultures.”

  
Shizuo filled the four bowls and sat across from Izaya at the rectangular table. Shizuo sniffed and it smelled alright, so he took a small sip out of the bowl. The taste made his eyes go wide because it was surprisingly good.

  
“We have spoons.” Izaya snorted.

  
“I wanna drink out of the bowl too!” One of the twins cried. She lifted the bowl spilling some of the stew onto the table top.  
“Me too! Me too!” The other followed suit spilling on her shirt instead.

  
Shizuo placed the bowl back down gently almost afraid to drop it while Izaya glared at him. Shizuo blushed watching the two girls get half the stew on themselves and the table.

  
Izaya clucked his tongue with disapproval like Shizuo’s mother often did when he made a mess. She tended to do that a lot when he'd come home with cuts and bruises. His clothes would be dirty, bloody, or torn and his mother would cluck like a hen before telling him to wash up in a soft voice.

  
“Sorry.” Shizuo rubbed his neck sheepishly.

  
“It's fine.”

  
Shizuo was certain from his tone that it was not fine. “I can help clean up.”

  
Izaya watched his sisters finish their dinner and kick their legs out satisfied.

  
“Can we be done nii-san? We want to play with Shizuo.” Four eyes focused on Shizuo with so much affection he felt uncomfortable.

  
“No, you both can change and go to sleep.” Izaya lolled his head to wink at Shizuo. “We have things to discuss.”

  
“No fair! No fair!” The one called Kuri kicked her legs. “I wanna play with Shizuo.”

  
“Mairu, Kururi, what did I say?”

  
Both looked away, “Get cleaned up.”

  
“And?” Izaya hissed.

  
“Go to bed, but it's not fair! You're so mean.” Kururi started to cry.

  
“Maybe I should go.” Shizuo stood up. “It's getting late.” Shizuo felt weird enough with Izaya parenting in front of him, and he couldn't separate the twins from one another. Plus Shizuo promised Kasuka he would be back home soon anyway.

  
“No!” Both twins crawled over to grab his legs, “Stay the night.”

  
“It sucks here with only Izaya.”

  
Both buried their heads against his thigh way too close for his liking. Kasuka barely touched him and these twins were all over him. It was so bizarre.

  
Izaya stood up from the table to stretch. “Yeah Shizu-chan, it sucks here with only me.” Izaya then casually leaned against a wall behind him. His black t-shirt rode up revealing pale, toned, stomach. “It’s awfully lonely in my bed. There's plenty of room and I even have spare clothes.”

  
Shizuo felt his cheeks burn for probably the fourth time since he arrived, “Maybe it's because you stink.” He spoke without thinking. “And it's a school night.”

  
Izaya’s lean faltered. His black shirt fell back down and his crimson eyes narrowed, “I don't stink.” He shifted his weight from his left leg to his right while he looked like he was pondering over Shizuo’s objection.

  
Shizuo could tell he hit a nerve, “Yeah you do. You reek of flea.”

  
Izaya huffed, “Fleas don't stink. It's the mangy monsters they feed off of that do.”

  
Shizuo rose leaning over the table, “You definitely stink.” The double trouble team still clung to his legs.

  
“Whatever Shizu-chan, how about we have a sleep over Saturday night to celebrate the new school year?” Izaya’s grin reminded Shizuo of the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland. “You couldn't use a school night as an excuse then.”

  
“I’ll only come if Shinra joins.”

  
Izaya tilted his head in thought, “I suppose that’s alright.”

  
“Great.” Shizuo lifted his right leg then the left to shake off the twins before rushing towards the door with the feeling of Izaya’s eyes undressing him as he moved. Shizuo fucked up coming here, and he knew it.

  
“I’ll see you tomorrow Shizu-chan.” His giggling voice followed him outside until he slammed the door shut.

  
Shizuo shivered before walking away with the single thought of how someone could be so seductive and creepy at the same time-not that he thought Izaya was hot. No, he reasoned, he was clearly not falling for his weird game or having conflicting thoughts about his sexuality.

  
   
The next day was the same except Izaya stuffed notes into Shizuo’s desk continuously throughout the day. Each note described games they could play together like Zelda with a lot of emphasize on joysticks for the gamecube he had. Shizuo had the oddest feeling when he read them that these seemingly innocent games were actually sexual ones.

  
Was Izaya flirting with him? Shizuo just didn’t understand the appeal of flirting with him. He knew he wasn’t any good at it, and besides Izaya was an asshat who totally fucked over his promise of a new start. Shizuo knew Izaya didn’t care about his promise, nor did any of the other gang members that continued to follow him around Ikebukuro after the epic fight from the first day of school. It was a sad day for him when he reached the conclusion that his oath, in the end, meant nothing. His life of violence was the same as before, and would continue to be so unless he got ahold of himself. But how could he control himself when everything pissed him off so much?

  
   
Finally, the first week was over, and Shizuo's stomach knotted tensely as he walked back home. He would go tonight, he decided begrudgingly. He couldn't just leave Shinra alone with that pervert.  
Shizuo headed home and packed a bag. “Hey, Kasuka. I'm going to be gone tonight.” He entered the kitchen carrying his small duffle bag.

  
“Izaya invited you over?” Kasuka asked monotoned.

  
Shizuo growled, “It's not like that! I'm only going because Shinra will be there.” Shizuo moved  over to the white fridge for a pudding snack. “If he wasn't going then I wouldn't be either.”

  
Kasuka’s spoon tapped along the plastic cup, “Okay Nii-san.”

  
“It’s not because I want to be there.” Shizuo announced in an argumentative tone and peeled back the thin top of his vanilla pudding.

  
“I know. You’re a good friend nii-san.”

  
Shizuo started to fidget with his cup, “I mean who knows what trouble those two perverts would get into without me there.”  
“Of course nii-san. Try to have fun tonight and stay calm.”

  
“Yeah.” Shizuo sighed before shoving a spoonful of pudding in his mouth. “Easier said than done.”

 

* * *

  
   
Shizuo left an hour later following the same route he took the first time. His mind was blank and his legs just took him there. He knocked on the door once half hoping Izaya wouldn't hear him.

  
“Shizu-chan, I'm so glad you could make it!” Izaya swung open his apartment door with a wide grin. “Shinra and I were just playing Mario Cart.”

  
Shizuo eyed Izaya’s black sweat pants and tight black tank. “Okay.”

  
Izaya’s grin grew wider as he flexed his left arm waving him inside. “I'll play you next if you want.”

  
Shizuo swore he saw Izaya flex his shoulders as he followed the smaller boy like a lamb to the slaughter. “Whatever is fine with me.”

  
Shina sat cross-legged on the floor in front of the medium sized TV. “Hey Shizuo.” He gave Shizuo a soft smile.

  
He noticed both of them were in the pajamas, “I guess I better, uh, change.” Shizuo shuffled awkwardly towards the small bathroom. His large hands peeled off his shirt when the door he forgot to lock opened.

  
A loud whistle rang in his ears, “Wow, who knew you had abs.” Izaya’s red eyes were the first thing Shizuo saw as his white shirt hit the floor.

  
“What the hell!”

  
Izaya leaned one arm against the door frame, “Oh, don’t be such a prude.” His left arm flexed once more while his half smile illuminated under the pale, yellow bathroom light.

  
Shizuo crossed his arms over his pecs and shoved them under his armpits before shaking his head, “I’m not a prude. I just don’t want to change around you.” His voice was soft with embarrassment he couldn't  understand. Changing in front of Izaya shouldn't feel so unnerving.

  
Izaya pressed his lips together, “Oh? Why is that Shizu-chan?” Half lidded, crimson eyes sent a shocking shiver down his spine. “We are two teenage boys after all. There’s nothing you have that I don’t~” he practically sang.

  
Shizuo spun around on his heels, “Could you just leave me alone for a fucking minute?”

  
Izaya laughed, “Don’t be such a stick in the mud Shizu-chan, but I suppose I can wait while I kick Shinra’s butt.”

  
Shizuo gave a long sigh of relief after Izaya left. “Who the fuck walks in on someone changing.” Shizuo grumbled after he slipped into his comfy, navy bottoms that were starting to be too short for him because they left his ankles and lower shins exposed. He threw his large, white t-shirt that was far too wide for him on in a jerky motion trying not to hit the bathroom walls with his elbows. He emerged from the small bathroom to see Shinra and Izaya leaning against each other in concentration.

  
“How does it feel to lose Izaya?”

  
“I don’t know Shinra-“ Izaya’s Mario car cut Shinra off right before the finish line. “You tell me.”

  
Shinra threw his controller down. “Izaya, that was such a cheap shot!”

  
“Only in the eyes of a loser.” His cheshire grin returned beaming it at Shinra then turning it on Shizuo. “Your turn.”

  
A loud knocking sounded from the front door. Shizuo almost jumped at the sudden jerk of Izaya getting to his feet to run to the front door. “Now the party has officially started!” He almost sang.

  
A tall guy with cowlicked locks stumbled into the living room. His dark eyes flickered between Shinra and Shizuo. “You’re Shizuo Heiwajima.” The guy gave a small nod, “Kyouhei Kadota.”

  
Shizuo returned his nod with a grunt unsure of what to do. Most people avoided him. Most people avoided him his entire life until recently.

  
Izaya skipped into the room holding a bottle of sake, “Well now that Dotachin is here, we can finally begin.”

  
Shizuo’s eyes widened, “I don’t drink.” Shizuo didn’t drink-only the one time his grandfather had him sip from his glass at New Year’s party when he had been very small. His grandfather wasn't Japanese, and most grandparents would never do that. Apparently Americans didn't feel the same way. The memory of the horrible taste cause Shizuo’s mouth to go dry.

  
Izaya pouted, “Just one little glass won’t kill you Shizu-chan.”

  
Shizuo wasn’t sure what to think about Izaya pressuring him to drink, but it made him feel uncomfortable just like back in the bathroom. Just like earlier this week when he had skimmed his fingers over his sides like he wanted to feel his skin under them instead of his dress shirt.

  
“Knock it off Izaya.” Kadota grabbed the bottle and took a swig. “If he doesn’t want to drink, he doesn’t have to.”

  
Shinra leaned against his propped arm, “Yeah. I bet Shizuo would need a lot to get him drunk anyway.” Shinra extended his hand out for the bottle. “We clearly don't have enough for that.”

  
Izaya narrowed his red eyes and forced a weird smile, “I suppose you're right. Shizuo wouldn’t be able to handle it.”

  
Shizuo glowered, “I could if I wanted to.”

  
Izaya twirled towards Kadota, “No, I don’t think you could. Drinking is something humans do to enjoy themselves, not for monsters.” His red eyes glowed merrily as he drank.

  
“Oh yeah?” Shizuo snatched the bottle from Izaya’s lips and finished it in four swigs. Shizuo felt his chest burn, but he fought the urge to show his disgust.

  
Izaya smirked, “Well it seems the monster wants a battle with the handsome knight.” Izaya snapped his fingers and Katoda, looking perturbed, fished another bottle out of his bag. “How about me make this interesting Shizuo?” He purred.

  
Shizuo narrowed his eyes at the skinny boy, “How? I ain’t doing weird shit with you.”

  
A sly smile overtook the raven haired boy’s face. “Of course not. How about whoever finishes their drink first gets to chose the next game we play? That sounds fun, ne?”

  
“As long as I get to kick your ass. Now where’s my cup?”

  
The four boys set two cups and the bottle of sake between them at the small rectangular glass table that sat near the television in the living room. Shinra filled both gasses meticulously even so there would be no question of cheating.

  
Kadota grimaced at both of them, “We could always just go out you guys. It’s not that late.”

  
“Dotachin, we’re going to have more fun tonight than you ever have in your entire life.” Izaya’s voice was a sexual purr, “Just let me handle everything.”

  
Kadota rolled his eyes, “That’s what I’m afraid of.”

  
“Well I’m not.” Shinra interjected. “I’ll have so many stories to tell Celty when I get home and then she’ll have to pay attention to me.” Shinra clutched both hands with a lovelorn sigh. “So the crazier, the better is what goes tonight.”

  
Izaya leaned his left arm on the table to gaze at Shizuo through his thick lashes, “See Shizu-chan, some of us like for things to get a little crazy.”

  
Shizuo wasn’t entirely sure what Izaya meant by that, “Whatever. Let’s just start.” He grumbled suddenly self-conscious. If he had known that things would be like this, he wouldn’t have come. Now he sat at a glass table that reflected the yellow lights overhead against the brownish liquid evenly distributed between the two. According to the rules laid out, whoever finished three glasses first was the winner and would chose the next game. Shizuo groaned internally at the thought of Izaya picking something stupid like karaoke or chess. Shizuo couldn’t sing and he never had the patience for chess to be any good at it.

“Ready, set, Go!” Shinra drooped the white napkin on the table where both boys lifted their glasses and threw their heads back trying to drink as quickly as possible.

  
The alcohol tasted horrible to Shizuo, but he couldn’t let that asshole beat him. He knew that Izaya knew that. He knew it was a stupid reason to participate in underage drinking too.

  
Both set their glasses down at the same time to have Shinra refill them evenly. Shizuo met Izaya’s crimson gaze as a drop of liquid escaped his lips. He felt the urge to wipe it for him, but Izaya’s pink tongue darted out to capture it and slowly spread across his bottom lip.

  
Shizuo’s eyes were glued to the action, so much so that he barely registered Shinra’s signal to resume drinking again.  
This time Izaya’s glass clinked against the table top first. Izaya fluttered his dark lashes that Shizuo noticed he often did when he wanted your attention. “Seems like I won that round.”

  
“I suppose.” Shizuo turned his head and scratched his chin trying to focus on anything else that wasn’t those crimson eyes that made him feel so strange. Shizuo supposed Izaya was doing something to him, and adding alcohol in wasn’t doing him any favors to avoid it. He always seemed to fall into the traps Izaya laid out for him.

  
“Drink!” Shinra’s voice cut through Shizuo’s thoughts as he lifted his final glass to his lips. It was like drinking liquid fire. It was disgusting. Shizuo’s stomach turned as the burning sensation continued down his esophagus.

  
“Done.” Izaya’s voice caused Shizuo to sputter.

  
Shizuo turned his gaze downward to see Izaya’s empty glass, wet lips, and smiling eyes boasting over his victory. Shizuo growled and set his glass down with some of the liquid still sloshing inside.

  
“And the knight slays the beast and the village celebrates.” Izaya giggled, “Isn’t that how all those European fairytales go? I suppose there’s a princess involved usually. I guess that can be Shinra tonight since Kadota is my wingman.” Izaya gave Kadota a quick wink. “Now, for our next game I say we play Truth or Dare.”

  
Shizuo narrowed his eyes, “That’s a stupid game.” Shizuo didn't want to know what this fucker had in mind.

  
Izaya shook his head, “It’s a great way to get to know someone and I like to know my friends-“ Izaya’s lids created almost a cat eyed look, “Intimately. I’ll go first.” Izaya’s nails drummed against the glass. “Shizuo, truth or dare?”

  
“Truth.” Shizuo answered dully.

  
“Is it true that you get off on fighting?”

  
Kadota sputtered before Shizuo could even comprehend what Izaya just asked him. Shizuo’s thought process was slowed do to the excess of alcohol he wasn't used to consuming. He felt unusually warm. Shizuo shook his blond head in an exaggerated manner. “No.” His voice sounded off to himself. It was probably just the alcohol.

  
“You’re turn.” Izaya frowned obviously unsatisfied with Shizuo’s answer or the way he responded. Shizuo never figured out which.

  
“Uh, Kadota is your favorite color…blue?”

  
Kadota shrugged, “Yeah, I guess.” Kadota scratched his nose again, “So...Shinra…” His voice wavered, “Is your girlfriend actually real?”

  
Shinra’s chest puffed up, “You're supposed to ask truth or dare, but since you asked yes. Celty is real and I'm appalled that you're questioning her when she's the most beautiful being in existence.”

  
Shizuo braced himself for Shinra’s dabble when Izaya intervened, “We get it Shinra. You're turn.” Izaya had scooted closer to Shizuo without him realizing it till he spoke. His first reaction was to distance himself, but then he would be pressing himself to Shinra and that's something he wasn't comfortable with.

  
Shinra sighed, “I suppose you want me to pick you, Izaya.” Shinra had a small smirk on his lips. He leaned forward almost as if he were raising himself to Izaya’s expected level of excitement for the night.

  
“I suppose I do since these two-” Izaya slyly grazed Shizuo’s arm with the briefest of touches. “Are being so boring.”

  
Shinra’s grin turned wicked, “Izaya, truth or dare?”

  
“Dare of course.”

  
Shizuo watched with heavy apprehension. It reminded him of the first day of school on the field with their heads resting together scandalously.

  
“I dare you to call the first girl in your phone contacts and tell her that you love her.” Shinra could hardly contain his laughter.

  
Shizuo glanced to his left to see Izaya fuming. “No.”

  
Shinra wagged his finger, “You promised.”

  
“Chose another.” His voice was hard.

  
“Alright, how about picking up your elderly neighbor two doors down in only your pajamas.” Shinra raises a brow.

  
Izaya jumped to his feet and sped out the front door laughing.

  
“He's not...he's not really going to do that?” Kadota stared at Shizuo with a questioning look.

  
Shizuo shrugged. “How the hell should I know?”

  
“Just wait for it.” Shinra closed his eyes and counted down on his fingers for dramatic effect until a loud shriek followed by cursing could be heard from outside. Shinra was the first to leap to his feet while the other two scrambled behind him to the front door. Shizuo, standing behind Shinra, peaked outside the door at a shirtless Izaya leaning against the neighbors door frame talking to a cute girl with long, black hair and her elderly grandmother behind her cursing.

  
"Excuse me~" He purrs, tilting his head seductively. "Are those Tits in your socks, or are you just happy to see me?" He waits a beat for her mouth to fall open before gesturing at the yellow bird design on her night gown that Shizuo can barely make out. "Also, may I share your oxygen tank? I seem to be short since you’ve taken my breath away.”

The old woman says something that Shizuo couldn't make out.

  
“Did you fall from heaven and can’t get up? Why don’t I come inside and-”

The door slammed in Izaya's face and Shinra fell over laughing loudly.

  
“Well I hope you're happy Shinra.” Izaya snorted. “I did get the granddaughter’s number though.”

  
Shinra leaned against Shizuo panting, “That was soooo worth it!”

  
“Well truth or dare Shinra.” Izaya said his name with spite.

  
“I suppose it's only fair I pick dare.” Shinra's head rested on Shizuo’s shoulder for the first time ever.

  
Shizuo glanced to his right in shock. No one ever put their head on his shoulder. His honey eyes blinked over and over again while he was torn between shrugging him off and letting him stay.

  
“I dare you to find an unknown GIRL and kiss her.” Izaya’s eyes showed disdain at Shinra.

  
“But! But! I can't do that!” Shinra cried. “I want another choice!”

  
Izaya shrugged and folded his arms over his pale chest. He looked very smug as he answered, “No.”

  
“That's a low blow Izaya making me cheat on my future wife like this.” Shinra adjusted his glasses as he stepped in front of Shizuo, “And you’ll pay for it.” Shinra headed inside the apartment followed by Kadota till it was only Shizuo and Izaya.

  
“I'm sorry she didn't slap that fucking smirk off your face.” Shizuo spat.

  
Izaya shoulders rocked with a silent chuckle, “I'm sure you'd be happy to do it for her.”

  
Shizuo growled shaking his shaggy hair out of his eyes, “Damn right. Except I would punch it off your fucking face.” His fist clenched and he rested it against the black, metal banister outside the door to stop himself from following through with his threat.

  
“Oh, really now?” Izaya took a bold step towards him wetting his bottom lip.

  
“Fuck-fuck yeah I would.” It was that moment Shizuo started to feel the full blow of the alcohol he consumed earlier. Blurry eyes watched Izaya close in like a cat stalking its prey. He was so graceful. Shizuo couldn't help but admire him. His frame was so lithe and his skin so pale. He reminded Shizuo of a bird with hollow bones because looked like he barely weighed anything, and he moved so quietly. Shizuo drank in the elegance of his collar bone protruding under creamy, white skin. Moon kissed flesh made his neck delectable. Shizuo wondered what it would taste like if he pressed his lips against it.

  
Before Shizuo could back away, Izaya had his face in front of his. “Come on Shizu-chan, show me how you'd wipe that smirk off my face.”

  
His warm breath smelled like sake and drifted over Shizuo’s lips causing his breath to hitch for a brief moment. “Maybe I will.” He muttered unsexily.

  
Izaya flashed his perfect, white smile before nearly pressing their lips together, “You’ll have to promise you’ll show me tonight~”

  
His golden brown eyes downcast at the smaller boy who was so confident, so controlled at what he was doing it both pissed him off and turned him on. “Fuck you.” Shizuo failed to move though.

  
“Shizu-chan is so forward.” Izaya’s hand snaked around his neck. “We just started dating this week.” Ghostly touches ran down his neck in a way he'd never been touched before. Part of him wanted Izaya’s fingers to keep trailing downward for some unknown reason.

  
The front door creaked and Izaya jumped away like none of it had ever happened.

  
“You guys should probably come in and change, unless you're both...too drunk to?” Kadota arched his brow.

  
“No Dotachin, Shizuo and I are perfectly fine.” Izaya winked at Shizuo, “Aren't we?”

  
Shizuo felt anger simmer inside him, “Tch. Let's just do this.”

 

 

Shizuo walked with the group a couple blocks down Izaya’s road until they reached a convenience mart with a group of girls in front. They were all about the same size and body shapes as far as Shizuo could tell. One of them had pink hair, another long black hair, and the third girl had a bob.

  
Shinra gave a big sigh before walking towards them without another word. Shizuo shuffled his feet while Shinra talked to the girl with pink hair for a few moments before kissing her cheek and running back to us.  
“Go!” he shouted.

  
Shizuo slowly jogged behind Shinra who sprinted away embarrassed and sounded like he was crying. Shizuo felt embarrassed for his only friend, or he would have if the full effects of the alcohol weren't hitting him.

  
“What an idiot.” Kadota sighed. “I'm starting to regret coming tonight.”

  
“Same.” Shizuo grunted no where near out if breath as Shinra was. In fact, he was the only one winded at all.

  
“Before-Before we go back inside.” Shinra held out an arm as he bent over and panted. “Truth or Dare Izaya!”

  
Izaya spread his arms wide and laughed, “Dare Shinra. Let me feel your wrath.”

  
Shinra glared, “I dare you to go to the dog park and hit on the largest dog you can find.”

  
Shizuo furrowed his brow in confusion at the absurd dare before turning to see the horrified expression on Izaya’s face. His pale face looked a shade paler. Shizuo noticed his left hand shook slightly.

  
“Fine.” Izaya quipped. “I can do that.” Izaya huffed before turning on his heels away from the group.

  
“Guys, can't we just talk about girls? Maybe invite some over?” Kadota groaned before following after him. His broad shoulders caved inwards in defeat. Shinra was the only one happy. He almost skipped after Izaya and wrapped himself around his right arm affectionately. Izaya seemed stiff against Shinra this time though.

  
“Shizuo, are you coming or what?” Kadota called over his left shoulder.

  
Shizuo trailed after them no longer interested in the game. His hands were shoved into his jeans and he was feeling very buzzed. His whole body felt sweaty and his movements were sluggish.

  
Shizuo had passed the dog park on his way over to Izaya’s, but considering how late it was getting, Shizuo wasn't even sure if there would be dogs in there. Although Izaya and Shinra seemed like a resourceful people. Shizuo tagged behind Izaya with Shinra on his arm inappropriately for boys their age in a public space and Kadota about thirty paces until he stopped right outside the small fenced in park.

  
There was a couple small dogs of varying colors running around the park. But, there was one massively bigger than the other toy dogs running around the park. A tawny colored chow chow sniffed the ground and followed a smaller mixed dog around. 

“Well Izaya.” Shinra let go of his arm laughing. “Come on.”

  
Izaya stood outside the gate eyeing all the dogs. He took a deep breath and strode forward. Two small dogs came bouncing up to him and Izaya stiffened. The little dogs yipped around his ankles, wagging their small tails.

  
Shinra giggled behind his hand watching. “Come on Izaya.” Shinra urged too happily.  

  
Izaya took one final glance over his small shoulder to roll his eyes while muttering something. Izaya stepped over the small dogs and headed towards the chow.

  
Shinra cupped his hands and bent himself over the fence, “Say it loud and proud Izaya!”

  
Shizuo had to focus his hearing, but he heard Izaya say, “You come here often? Of course you do because you’re a stupid beast who-”

  
The dog moved towards him with a small woof.

  
Izaya shrieked and jumped back. The dog followed him taking it as an invitation to play.

  
“Aw, looks like Izaya has another girlfriend to add to his list.” 

  
Izaya made a sharp turn right trying to head back to the front entrance, but the Chow sat in his path holding a stick. His hairy tail wagged with anticipation.

  
Shizuo felt sorry for the boy and entered the park. The Chow Chow turned his head with the tiny stick in his teeth. “Good dog.” Shizuo bent down to scratch his head.

  
“Tch, two stupid beasts together.” Izaya crossed his arms over his chest.

  
“I didn’t think you were afraid of anything.” Shizuo ruffled the fur near his neck. The dog chewed the stick happily in response.

  
“I’m not afraid. I just hate dogs. They’re stupid and loyal because of that stupidity.” Izaya walked around Shizuo. “Not like you’d understand.”

  
Shizuo ignored him and gave the dog one last pet before standing up.

  
“See Izaya, that wasn’t so bad.” Shinra wore a sadistic grin, “So what’s my dare now?”

  
Izaya stopped, “It’ll be the last dare of the night. Let’s walk back first because I don’t want to have to put up with your insistent crying once I tell you.”

  
Shinra returned to Izaya’s side, but didn’t clutch his arm. Shizuo thought they made an odd pair unlike him and Kadota who shared a mutual silence the whole way back. He watched the two boys skip up the steps together and Shinra bounced up and down excited for the last dare.

  
“I’ll be happy once this game is over.” Kadota said before he let Shizuo lead the way back into Izaya's apartment.

  
Shizuo felt the same. The two walked in together to see Shinra practically crying once again clutching the house phone to his ear.

  
“No, don't make it any harder than it has to be Celty.” Shinra had an actual tear running down his face. “You should go out with that guy Izaya set you up with.”

  
Shizuo strained to hear the other side of the conversation. There was nothing but static as far as he could tell.

  
“What! No not actually this was a dare. Don't go out with that guy. Izaya made me lie.”

  
Long pause.

  
“Okay. Good. Yeah I'm having fun. I’ll see you later Celty.” Shinra hungup the phone. “You're horrible Izaya.” Shine glared arms crossed his arms.

  
Izaya shrugged, “Maybe you shouldn't be so annoying and I wouldn't have to think of cruel punishments.” Izaya clapped both his hands together and faced Kadota and Shizuo. “Now, here comes the fun part.” Izaya focused on Shizuo only making him squirm. “I invited some others to come join us~”

  
The knock on the door make Shizuo close his eyes and groan. He heard shrill giggling.

  
Kadota perked up though, “You invited girls?”

  
Izaya waved his hand and skipped to the door, “Only a couple. I aim to be an inclusive host.” He hand brushed against Shizuo’s ass as he passed.

  
Shizuo knew he had made a huge mistake coming tonight. Now four girls entered the apartment all short, cute, and obviously too into Izaya to think this was weird to intrude on a guy’s slumber party.  
“Shall we get started?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every think your writing is really good and then you stumble onto Tastewithouttalent and cry wondering why the hell can't I write like that? 
> 
> Also, just a side note because I feel like someone is going to mention it. I wrote Kururi and Mairu before they decided on their personalities and gave them baby names. I thought it was cute. 
> 
> Anyways, 
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


	3. Mischievous Flea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I remember when I first noticed that you liked me back  
> We were sitting down in a restaurant waiting for the check  
> We had made love earlier that day with no strings attached  
> But I could tell that something had changed how you looked at me then"-K., Sex After Cigarettes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...that escalated quickly

Shizuo wanted to go home. He really, really wanted to go home and escape this mess. How did he end up getting roped into a slumber party with girls present? Girls haven't talked to him since elementary school! They all whispered or hid when he walked through the halls with their high, feminine voices fluttering around him like butterfly wings. He always felt so out of place around the opposite sex like he might actually hurt one if he breathed the wrong way. It didn't matter that he'd been working on fighting less because his reputation always found him no matter where he was.

 

"So Shizu-chan, are you still with us?" Izaya inquired with his arm around the shoulders of the prettiest one. The raven's posture was so at ease compared to everyone else. His pale face so smug like a cat who got the cream.

 

Shizuo fought the overwhelming urge to roll his eyes, "One last game then I'm done." He didn't need to be around this shitty asshole any longer.

 

Izaya frowned displeased at Shizuo's answer, "Alright. We're playing an American classic again." Izaya picked up the empty bottle placing it on the floor with a swift flick of his hand. "Spin the bottle."

 

Shizuo coughed in shock. He couldn’t be serious, Shizuo thought as he glanced at Shinra and Kadota who both looked like they didn’t mind the aspect of kissing. "I-I..." Shizuo's voice caught in his throat. Shizuo never hugged a girl, much less kissed one. His palms started to sweat, his mouth dry once he turned his gaze back to Izaya.

 

The raven-haired sleazeball was completely satisfied now. He was surrounded by the three girls and had every advantage. His lazy, half-lidded eyes bore into Shizuo like he was undressing him with every second that passed before a small smile broke over his lips, "Oh Shizu-chan is so shy! Can you believe it, ladies? He's acting like this is his first kiss." He raised a dark brow while the prettiest girl giggled angling her heart-shaped face at Izaya. Her dark lashes fluttered shamelessly against the creaminess of Izaya's cheek.

 

Shizuo's heart raced and it was like something out of a cheesy America 80s movie that Kasuka enjoyed watching on weekends since he was still learning English. The whole situation just pissed him off, especially with how close the girl was to Izaya for some reason.

 

Izaya’s eyes glittered with callous intention, "How about Shinra goes first?" Izaya offered.

 

Shinra shrugged only mildly interested as he gave the bottle a small flick. The green bottle spun and landed on-

Izaya rolled his eyes but leaned over.

 

Shizuo watched horrified at the fact Shinra actually seemed happy at the prospect of KISSING Izaya.

 

Shinra presses his lips to Izaya's cheek and pulled away as if none of it ever happened.

 

Oh, Shizuo relaxed, it wouldn't be real kissing. His racing heartbeat slowed, and the weight around his chest lifted. He could do this. Kissing someone's cheek was embarrassing but not a big deal. It wasn’t like he’d actually have to actually kiss anyone here. 

 

"My turn." Izaya spun the green bottle with much more force than Shinra. The bottle circled around and around before landing on the pretty girl of the group who seemed to be nearly in his lap at that moment with her slender leg crossing his. Even though there was no grin on his face as Izaya lowered his face to the girl's and covered her lips with his, Shizuo could tell he was wearing his sick smile on the inside. Bastard.

 

The faded anxiety returned with vengeance. Shizuo couldn’t help his fists clamping together in an effort to avoid violently strangling the asshole in front of him. He shifted his focus to the bottle wondering if he could somehow shatter it if the game would end.The girls would get so scared that they'd run out of the apartment screaming, and then Shizuo could all recede to his appointed area of sleep.

 

The girl who kissed Izaya spun the bottle and it landed between Shizuo and Kadota, so she spun again. It landed on her friend with glasses this time. Another kiss on the cheek.

 

Shizuo stopped paying attention and wished he had brought his latest manga to read when Izaya's turn rolled around since he forfeited his own completely uninterested in participating. His honey brown eyes glazed over with sleep coming down from his alcoholic stupor from earlier.

 

"Shizu-chan." A sensual purr in his right ear caused him to turn his head with a start. His mouth opened slightly in confusion when lips covered his. A skillful tongue entered his mouth to explore. He felt it run along his own tongue like it was inviting him to play.

 

Shizuo froze for one second. Two. Three. Four. Five before shoving Izaya off of him. Shizuo swallowed, "I'm going to kill you." His voice sounded off still to his own ears.

 

Izaya crouched on the floor like a cat that got miffed when its favorite spot was taken. "Why don't you guys talk amongst yourselves." Izaya crawled forward to yank on Shizuo's large hand before pouncing to his feet in a hurried movement. Izaya’s hand was surprisingly large as he tugged the fake blond towards his bedroom.

 

Shizuo bitterly followed Izaya into the unknown territory of his room that he knew he shouldn't be following him into. Dammit, he cursed to himself, why do I keep doing this? The whole night had been filled with red flags, yet Shizuo stupidly kept wandering into the louse’s traps.

 

Izaya opened the fading paint grey covered door.

 

Shizuo was yanked inside.

 

Izaya shut the door behind him.

 

Now they both stood together in the dark too close for Shizuo’s liking.

 

"So, you want to kill me now?" Izaya taunted pressing himself against the larger boy's chest. "Is that any way to talk to the person who gave you your first kiss?" 

 

Shizuo felt his splayed fingers like heavyweights and opened his mouth again to tell the raven-haired boy to fuck off only to feel Izaya take advantage of the fact he did. His lips were warm, his tongue roughly demanding entry, and his nails dug into either side of his neck. Izaya sucked his bottom lip before switching to nibble at his top like he'd done this a million times. Then proceeded to attempt shoving his tongue down his throat once again.

 

Shizuo pulled away more flustered than the first time, "Stop-stop doing that!" His rough voice stuttered. "I'm trying to kick your ass."

 

Izaya's hands ran over his sturdy shoulders. "You don't need a shirt to do that, do you?" He purred.

 

Shizuo could feel his warm breath hit his ear just right sending a shock wave of arousal through him. He felt his pants tighten as Izaya ran his fingers along the bottom of his huge t-shirt grazing his abdomen with his knuckles. Shizuo tensed as Izaya raised the fabric over his head even though his arms were glued to his side. Izaya somehow managed to pull the shirt off his body against his will.   

 

There he stood. Shirtless, in Izaya's bedroom, and very confused why this was happening. They hated each other! Shizuo hated him! Hated everything about him that screamed entitled troublemaker.

 

Izaya rubbed the front of his jeans against his now prominent boner, “Shizu-chan is hard already?"

 

Shizuo hated the way his voice dripped sarcasm because that fucker knew exactly what he was doing as his hands roamed his shirtless body-over the taunt muscles no one else dared to touch.

 

"I could help take care of that for you, but you'd have to be quiet. There are people in the other room." Soft lips trailed against Shizuo's jaw. One of Izaya's hand started to undo the zipper of his jeans.

 

"No!" Shizuo shoved him back with more force than intended. He sent them both falling back into Izaya's bed with messy sheets. Shizuo thudded against the smaller boy with such force he was worried he'd broken his ribs.

 

Instead, Izaya laughed against the crook of his neck. "I suppose blowjobs don't interest a beast like you." He cooed as he thrust his hips upwards against Shizuo's. "You just want the carnal pleasure of it." Izaya's erection rubbed against Shizuo's causing him to let out a grunt. "Thrusting into me with that big cock of yours." Izaya's tongue ran around his neck. "Feeling me so tight around your cock with the thrill of getting caught. There are people on the other side of the door. What would they say if they caught you and me together?" Izaya breathed on Shizuo's lips refusing to kiss him. "What do you think they'd say if they could feel This-" Izaya finishes unzipping his jeans and reaches inside without hesitation to run his thumb over the precum covered tip, "Throbbing for me."

 

Shizuo shuddered already knowing the answer. They'd both be freaks. They'd both go back to being outcasts just like middle school. Izaya had a surge in popularity because he was handsome and mysterious. Shizuo on the other hand...it wouldn't matter. People are too afraid of his strength, except the boy beneath him torturing him.

 

"Say it Shizu-chan." His hand trailed to the shaft. "Tell me how badly you want me. Tell me how you don't care what they think if they caught us together."

 

Shizuo squeezed his eyes shut, but he could still see Izaya in his mind laughing at him. Laughing at how easy it was to take control of him. “We’d be freaks.” Shizuo fumbled off the smaller boy in the darkness. He was filled with a confused sadness, “We’ll always be freaks won't we?” Shizuo started to move away from the bed so he could find his t-shirt somewhere on the floor. “Not like that's anything new for us.” He felt very melancholy in this moment that should have been pleasurable for both of them. Well, if he didn't hate Izaya so much and wasn't worried about what everyone else would say.

 

Swiftly, Shizuo felt something warm smack the middle of his back. He lurched backward with the abrupt shift in momentum, and once again landed on Izaya's queen sized bed with a bounce. "What the hell flea?"

 

Izaya's sensual purr filled the air as he straddled his waist, "Come on Shizu-chan. You don't really care about what other people would think about us, do you? Aren't you turned on by the fact we could get caught?" Izaya's erection rubbed against Shizuo's still throbbing member.

 

"No," Shizuo said flatly trying to not give Izaya any more ammo than he already had, "This is just one of your shitty games. You don't really want it and neither do I."

 

Izaya giggled, "That's not what I'm feeling." The smaller boy changed tactics of grinding his hips with greater force against the larger boy in a very skilled attempt to get him to play.

 

Shizuo's honey eyes flashed in the darkness, and he almost found himself saying yes when the door opened with a flash. Shizuo found his mouth gaping open, which Izaya cleverly covered.

 

He broke the kiss a moment later, "And here we have the conclusion to our game." His huge grin consumed his face. "The poor beast couldn't control himself over a fake kiss."

 

Shizuo felt a different kind of rage build inside him as Izaya elegantly hopped off of him as if none of it ever happened. His slender hips rolled towards a stunned, redfaced Kadota. At least the girls didn't appear to witness their compromising position. His face burned even brighter than Kadota's who thumbed behind him and managed to grumble, "I-I um, I'm gonna take the girls home." He shut the door quickly.

 

Shizuo was left alone in Izaya's bedroom wondering how the hell everything had turned to shit before he could even blink. "That stupid shitbag!" Shizuo bolted upwards, "That stupid shitbag wanted to get us caught!"  Shizuo thundered towards the door yanking it off its hinges. "I-ZA-YA!"

 

Izaya kneeled on the floor above a darken Shinra who had the house phone clutched in his right fist, "But, but I didn't get to tell Celty-" Shinra slurred.

 

Izaya held up one finger in Shizuo's direction, "I'm sure you can bother her tomorrow." Izaya wrestled the phone out of his drunken grasp. "Good night Shinra." He tucked his friend in without another word before turning his mischievous gaze back to Shizuo. Red eyes observed the door held above the blond's head, "I guess your erection isn't the only thing you can't control tonight."

 

Shizuo swung the door wildly barely missing a sleeping Shinra on the floor.

 

"I guess we should take this outside. I know how much public exhibition turns you on~" He sensually purred before laughing as Shizuo roared behind him.

 

Shizuo chased Izaya through the front door, "I'm going to kill you!" He followed the smaller, shoeless boy over the balcony. "I'm going to fucking kill you!"

 

"You just can't get sex off your mind?" Izaya skipped across the small parking lot into the main street. "I don't suppose you'd be able to anyway. Your poor brain can only handle one task at a time." He snickered easily ducking the door that was chucked at him. "See my point? You can't even carry a door and run at the same time. So sad." Izaya spun around to give Shizuo one final smirk before bolting down the sidewalk to the left.

 

Shizuo fumbled to adjust his pants for the chase only realizing he was still shirtless, "I-ZA-YA!" Shizuo boomed once more before speeding after him. His lanky arms pumped at his sides as he pushed forward feeling a light burn in his lungs.

 

Izaya maintained his pace ahead of the blond only occasionally checking behind himself to see if the blond was still pursing. He grinned at Shizuo's seething running face with delight.

 

Shizuo couldn't believe that shitbag was actually happy to have the smaller boy chasing after him! He was going to kill him! He would punch that stupid smirk off his face-

 

About a kilometer away from Izaya's apartment, the louse stopped. "Ow, ow." The boy's whimpers filled the air as he bounced in place on one leg.

 

Shizuo charged forward raising his fist. He would clobber the shit out of....

 

"Shizuo," A small whimper escaped his lips, "I think I really hurt my foot." Watery, ruby eyes glistened at him under the nearby streetlight.

 

Shizuo huffed, "Good! It makes it easier to fucking-" Shizuo halted his raised fist as something clenched in his chest.

 

The smaller boy angled his face against the golden light making himself look more...feminine. His dark lashes lowered with his chin before raising both again, "Won't you help me?"

 

Shizuo's tightly held fist opened, as he observed the smaller boy act like a helpless girl. "St-stop that! You fucking deserve it." His cheeks burned with an unknown feeling Shizuo couldn't recognize.

 

Izaya sniffed lowering his head, "Shizu-chan is so mean to me. I'm injured and you won't carry me."

 

"Why would I carry you? You're the one who instigated this whole mess!" Shizuo shouted without realizing there was a couple walking down the street.

 

They glared and whispered as they stared at him until the guy spoke up, "Look at that asshole. He won't carry his girlfriend home."

 

Shizuo gaped at Izaya. the flea didn't even look like a girl! "He's not a girl!" Shizuo felt pissed off once again as the couple hurried out of sight.

 

"Shizu-chan is so mean to his boyfriend." Izaya's smirk found his face once again. "What are these people going to think if you don't carry me?" Izaya tilted his head towards the group of people coming up the other side of the street. "You wouldn't want them to come over and see you shirtless~"

 

Shizuo fumed, "Fucking asshole." He wrapped the smaller boys up in his strong arms. "You're such a goddamn asshole."

 

Izaya stretched his arms behind his head as Shizuo threw him over his shoulders so his slender legs wrapped around his neck. "It feels nice to be carried, don't you think Shizu-chan?"

 

Shizuo snapped, "Shut the fuck up. I've had enough of you already." He focused on getting them home before it was too late at night. The last thing he needed was running into a police officer shirtless.

 

For once, Izaya complied. He merely swung his legs happily knocking Shizuo in the shoulders until they arrived outside his apartment.

 

"Now wasn't that fun, Shizu-chan? You got your evening walk before bed." The slender boy flipped off his back landing directly in front of him on both feet.

 

Shizuo's eye twitched, "You weren't hurt."

 

Izaya wiggled his bare toes, "Oh no, but I could have been if we kept running. It was much nicer for a beast like you to carry me back." Izaya opened the door with a flick of his hand and skipped inside.

 

Shizuo watched the grey door creak to a soft shut. “That bastard.”

 

Shizuo walked home after that. He stomped inside, gathered his stuff, and left. Izaya was passed out on the couch, but Shizuo had a feeling he was merely pretending to be asleep. He felt eyes on his back as he hurried down roadways until he reached his home. His bedroom window was always unlocked making for an easy return without letting his family know his first sleepover was a disaster.

 

The next day, Shizuo rolled out of his bed groggily around noon. His large feet shuffled down the hall to the bathroom, when familiar laughter trickled from the kitchen in the opposite direction. In fact, it sounded like his mother was cooking something on the stove.

 

"No.” Shizuo bolted down the hallway away from the bathroom till he stopped near the open kitchen. His mother was humming and the worst sight he could have imagined sat at the small counter.

 

Red eyes lit up at the sight of him, “Shizuo, how nice of you to wake up. I was just telling your mother about last night.”

 

Shizuo couldn’t stop his fist from denting into the wood with a loud creak to Izaya’s pleasure. "What?" He asked in a poor attempt to conceal his anger.

 

Izaya swished his glass of milk not breaking eye contact, "Yes. I had to explain to your mother how you left early in the morning before Shinra got sick." Izaya's face turned serious, "I knew you forgot that today we were going to study all day together, so I invited myself over."

 

Shizuo turned his horrified expression to his mom who smiled while cooking eggs, "I'm so glad you found such a good friend."

 

The ghastly sentence hung in the air choking him. His mother looked delighted, but his focus remained on the spawn of Satan in front of him. He couldn't kick his ass in his own home in front of his mom, but he couldn't stomach the thought of the flea stench getting all over his room. Shizuo couldn't fathom what happened last night happening all day in his room! Stupid, perverted flea all over him...

 

Although, Shizuo didn't see much of a choice in the matter as his mother set two plates at the table and nodded for him to join. Shizuo grimaced and shuffled forward. He was trapped now. Trapped by the human version of rat poison that sat across from him looking all too pleased with himself.

 

Oh, Shizuo bitterly chewed, it was all over for this asshole now. The minute they got alone he would kick his scrawny ass across Ikebukuro.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I wrote this thinking "mmm what would Kanra like?" And I was like duh! Let's throw some smut in there. So here we are. I didn't get the chance to fully explain why the girls showed up, but there is a reason behind it other than making Shizuo jealous. 
> 
> I hope it wasn't too horrible. Thanks for reading <3


	4. No More Nice Flea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well I thought we'd sit around  
> And talk for hours  
> About things I could never say to you  
> Things that we could never do." - The last something that meant anything, Mayday Parade

After a tense breakfast where Izaya delightfully flattered his mother to Shizuo’s annoyance, they both headed to Shizuo’s bedroom. Shizuo’s whole body smoldered in anger. His fists were clenched so tightly even Izaya commented chipperly on his veins protruding.

 

“So Shizu-chan~” Izaya purred, “Are you ready to continue our games from yesterday?” His voice was so light for someone who was about to be thrown through a fucking window. “Oh, I suppose I should-” His hand trailed over Shizuo’s waist, “Give you a hint about what games I was talking about~”

 

Shizuo frowned. He single-handedly shoved his door inwards and marched forward like a toy soldier American children played with. His boy was ridged at the thought of that raven-haired asshole ogling his ass while he wasn’t looking. Shizuo spun around in fury to find Izaya snickering behind his hand.

 

“Are you so easy to upset Shizu-chan?” His head tilted against the doorframe. Messy, black locks of hair rested against his forehead as a cruel smile spread across his face. “You’re so easy to read, you know that?” The smaller boy strutted forward with a confidence sane humans didn’t have.

 

Shizuo clenched his teeth frustrated before whispering, “Get. The. Fuck. Away.”

 

Izaya raised his brows, “Shizu-chan wants me to leave him?” His mouth feigned a small quiver, “That’s no way to treat your boyfriend Shizu-chan~”

 

Shizuo grabbed the smaller boy by the collar of his shirt, “We are not dating.” He growled forcing his voice to stay low. “I want you to leave.” He swung the small boy back and forth, “Does that get through your sick head?”

 

Izaya’s twisted his face into a thoughtful expression before laughing.

 

Shizuo’s eye twitched. The flea’s laughter floated through the air until it surrounded him. His gleeful laughter was suffocating, “Shut up.” Shizuo’s other hand drifted to Izaya’s neck threateningly. “I’ll do it.”

 

Izaya only laughed harder. His red eyes filled with utter joy as Shizuo wrapped around his throat and squeezed. His despicable laughter stopped, but Shizuo could still fucking hear it.

 

"Shut up!" Shizuo began to vibrate with anger. "I said shut the fuck up!" Shizuo slammed Izaya against his bed releasing his hold.

 

Izaya's body bounced against the mattress with tears streaming down his face while he coughed. His hair rose and fell with the movement.

 

For some reason, this reminded Shizuo of the ocean. The blue waves hitting the shore and retreating back. Except Izaya was black through and through. There was nothing blue about him- nothing soothing.

Izaya smiled wide like he was utterly delighted to have Shizuo angerly on top of him. "I knew it wouldn't take much to get you into bed." His slender legs wrapped around Shizuo's waist pulling the enraged blond closer. "Do it." Izaya laughed haughtily, "Kiss me." His chest rose and fell against Shizuo as his hands entangled themselves in his bleached hair, "Kiss me. I wanna feel your rage."

 

Shizuo tried to jerk back against Izaya's invasion of space, yet he couldn't deny the feeling of wanting to kiss him. He wanted to kiss the flea till he fucking died. Stupid piece of shit. Shizuo's body covered the flea as he squirmed beneath him, "Only if you promise to suffocate." Shizuo growled in a way that was unknown to him. He'd never acted like this before.

 

Izaya's crimson eyes smoldered as he pressed their lips together briefly before pulling away to whisper along his jaw, "Only if you promise to die with me."

 

Shizuo rolled his eyes, "Fucking creep." His lips smashed against Izaya's trying to gain control over the impossible asshole, well he was until he slipped his tongue into Izaya's mouth and he started sucking it. Then he ran his skillful hands under Shizuo's shirt dragging his nails against Shizuo's spine.

 

Then the frantic battle for dominance truly began between the two hormonal teens. The blond pressed his erection against Izaya's trying to stimulate him over the edge while Izaya began biting his neck and whispering all the dirty things he wanted to do in his ear.

 

Izaya was merely enjoying the increased thrusting and desperation from Shizuo with every promise of sex. Izaya nibbled his ear before running his tongue over his neck.

 

Shizuo grunted in response to every kinky fantasy the smaller boy had until his cock started to throb. Shizuo bit his lower lip and forced his hips to stop moving. His large hands pinned the smaller boy to the mattress who was licking his lips in anticipation.

 

"Come on Shizu-chan, I promise I won't bite~"

 

Shizuo shifted against the other boy and snorted, "Tct, you probably would." He mumbled.

 

Izaya hummed something before pulling down Shizuo's pajama pants exposing his throbbing cock. "So big~" Izaya cooed with a grin before running his hand along the shaft. "Come on Shizu-chan, I know you would rather have my mouth doing this." Izaya's hands jerked up and down to emphasize his point.

 

Shizuo's breath hitched as he thrust forward into Izaya's grasp. "Fuck." His eyes squeezed shut, "I...I-"

 

Izaya's hand moved faster, "Aw, poor Shizu-chan can't even talk when I do this. So sad, but I do need you to do something for me before we continue."

 

Even with his eyes closed, Shizuo could hear the smile in Izaya's voice. "What," Shizuo asked rather flatly when the raven's hand stopped.

 

"I want you to admit something. It's not a big deal."

 

Shizuo opened his lust filled eyes to see Izaya smirking below him, "What?" Shizuo wasn't even going to let this kill the mood.

 

Izaya shifted his head to the side before locking eyes once again, "I want you to admit you want me."

 

Shizuo sat up uncomfortable, "Why?"

 

Izaya gracefully rose forward, "Because I want to hear you say it." He smiled.

 

Shizuo grimaced, but a shiver ran up his spine once Izaya touched him again, "I...want you." Shizuo grumbled under his breath.

 

Izaya's hand moved away, "I'm sorry Shizu-chan, I couldn't hear what you said~" His white teeth flashed before he started to run his mouth against Shizuo's collarbone. "I think I need you to speak up." His devilish tongue and mouth nipped along cause Shizuo to moan.

 

"Fine, I want you. I want you even though you're a fucking asshole." Shizuo started to pull the smaller boy into his lap and grind against him once more.

 

"Good boy~" Izaya whispered before his hands wrapped around his cock.

 

The two stayed smashed together touching each other with violent kissing until Shizuo was racked with relief. Of course, Izaya had deflected the mess onto Shizuo.

 

His eyes lit up at Shizuo looking down at his stomach slick with white goo unable to find anything around him to wipe it on. "I suppose I should help." He leaned back sliding himself off of Shizuo.

 

"Please?" Shizuo pleaded sitting oddly defeated in his own mess.

 

Izaya bounced off the bed and straightened his clothes before glancing around Shizuo's room disinterested. Izaya found a black pair of jeans and a black t-shirt that was stashed in the corner near Shizuo's desk.

 

"Why are you changing?" Shizuo wondered aloud confused as to why Izaya couldn't just stay in his pajamas like he was.

 

"Shizu-chan, I can't just spend all morning in my pajamas unlike you." Izaya's tone reminded Shizuo of the time he had dinner at his apartment with his sisters.

 

Shizuo winced against the feeling of being scolded, "I'll change." He huffed, "Just...can you get me a towel or-"

 

Izaya waved his hand at Shizuo before he left his room without a single glance. He never came back with a towel.

 

 

 

Shizuo fumed the rest of the day. His sour mood caused him to sit at a park swing scaring all the other children away and not even Kasuka tagging along could cheer him up. The best thing about Kasuka, in Shizuo's opinion, is that he knew how to read people. He knew when to just let Shizuo be angry and when to talk things out.

 

The warm, sunny day didn't even cheer him up. Nor did the ice cream, or his favorite cartoon. The only thing that consumed his mind was that stupid flea's smile. His smile mocked him. It was all just some fucking joke to him. He acted like...

No! Of course, it was just some stupid game to him. He was sick. Shizuo had no idea why he expected anything different. Izaya knew how he could get Shizuo to break and that's all he wanted to do.

 

Shizuo retired to his bedroom early after dinner to curl up on the mattress that reeked of the flea. His mind created dream after dream of Izaya, yet all of them were different smiling versions of him. This made Shizuo wake up an hour earlier than normal completely pissed off.Everything irritated him: getting dressed, eating breakfast, walking to school, Shinra dancing around him talking about the party, and the worst offender loomed above the school entrance with a Cheshire cat smile.He fought the urge to throw a car at him. Barely. That was when he noticed a large group of girls giggling at him. One of them was from the sleepover, unfortunately.

 

"Shizu-chan!" A girl he knew from grade school jumped up from a bench and rushed over to him. This girl had actively avoided him since middle school, and Shizuo couldn't even remember her name. "How are you? It's been awhile." She smiled genuinely.

 

Shizuo turned to Shinra who stood there just as confused as him. Shizuo shook his head, "Um, I'm fine." He reached up to scratch the back of his neck, "How are you?"

 

She tucked a loose strand of black hair behind her ear, "I'm good, but could I talk to you in private?" She motioned for him to follow her.

 

Shizuo grimaced at Shinra who shrugged his shoulders before heading towards Izaya dangling over the entrance. The lone blond followed the slender girl to the vending machines before speaking up, "So, what did you want to talk 'bout?" He shifted his weight to his left foot awkwardly. Why didn't she just fucking get the message he was uncomfortable, Shizuo wondered.

 

She tucked another stand behind her ear, "Well I wanted to know if we could hang out together with Izaya together. I mean I know you guys are together-" She smiled, "But I really like Izaya, and I was hoping you could put in a good word for me." She winked. 

 

Shizuo froze horrified.

 

Her playful facade fell, "I know it's private but Izaya was bragging about it-"

 

Shizuo dropped his backpack before spinning around on his heels towards the entrance. "IZAYAAAAA! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!!" He roared.

 

Students fled around him including a teacher, but one person was laughing. It floated around him just like the other day in his room.

 

"My, you sure didn't last long." Izaya appeared in front of him in the middle of the schoolyard, "I'm beginning to think that's a habit of yours." His voice taunted him. His body. His fucking breathing.

 

"I'm going to kill you." Shizuo snarled. "I'm going to wring your fucking neck-"

 

"Because that worked so well yesterday."

 

Shizuo lunged in a blind fury trying to just grab that scrawny body. His hands were too slow! He couldn't grab him.

 

"You know, I'm beginning to think you're upset that I left you yesterday. Is it because our time meant more to you? Hmm? After all, you were the one who said they wanted me even though you claimed we weren't dating."

 

Shizuo whipped around just to have Izaya slash his chest and a fountain of blood stream down his chest. "You piece of shit," Shizuo touched the blood and let it splatter against the cement walkway before stalking towards the gate. His fists clenched around the iron gate with a feat of strength you only witnessed in movies or comics. The hinges groaned and clanked as the gate was ripped away, "I'm going to fucking squash you like the blood-sucking flea you are!" 

 

Izaya flicked out his knife with the bow of his head, "I'm sure you'd rather I suck something else-" His laughter circled the schoolyard as Shizuo hurled the gate at him. He easily avoided the large object only to skip towards the school taunting him. "Come on Shizu-chan, you can't be so mad all day. The fun hasn't even started." 

 

Shizuo frowned at the smaller boy skipping through the glass doors with a sinking feeling telling him to just go home. Unfortunately, this was the one time he failed to listen to his instincts. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a rough week. Like I literally spent two hours on this chapter and then accidentally deleted it only to rewrite it again. Sigh.  
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading though <3 sorry if it's a little random right now


End file.
